Destiny
by love and trust
Summary: Shreya is ill and thinking Daya is her husband. Read to know what happens now.
1. Chapter 1

There was a crowd outside the operation theatre. And everyone was eagerly waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them something good. Finally after a long wait of 3 hours doctor came out and everyone surrounded him.

_**Acp:**_ doctor kia bna?

_**Doctor:**_ operation successful rha lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin kia doctor?

_**Purvi:**_ koi kkhatray ki baat to nhi?

_**Doctor:**_ actually un k sar pa chot lgi ha to hum abhi kuch keh nhi saktay

_**Daya:**_ kia matlab?

_**Dr:**_ doctor saf saf kahain kia hua ha usay?

_**Doctor:**_ un k sar pa lagnay wali chot ka kia asar hua ha yeh un k hosh main anay k baad hi pta chalay ga

_**Purvi:**_ lakin koi khatray wali baat to nhi ha na?

_**Doctor:**_ unki zindagi ko to abhi koi khatra nhi ha lakin baki un k hosh main anay ka baad pta chalay ga

_**Acp:**_ hosh kab tak ayega?

_**Doctor:**_ 1 2 ghantay tak

_**Daya:**_ hum mil saktay hain?

_**Doctor:**_ unhain hosh ajae to unhain room main shift kar dain gay phi rap log mil li jiye ga

_**Abhijeet:**_ ok thank you

And everyone sit there waiting for time to pass. Intezar k lamhon main ghari ki suiyan sust raftari se chalti mehsoos hoti hain. 5 min ka waqt bhi aik ghantay k bra bar lagta ha aur aisay main 1 2 ghantay guzarna jaisay suli pa charhnay k bra bar lag rha tha. Aur akhir intezar ki gharian ikhtatam pa zeer hui aur nurse na doctor ko btaya k patient ko hosh a gya aur doctor room k ander jata ha. Aur us k peechay patient k parents enter hotay hain.

Patient aur doctor ki baatain sun k us k parents shocked reh jatay hain aur usay samjhanay ki koshish kartay hain par unki baton se patient hyper ho kar unchi unchi awaz main chilanay lagta ha aur patient k chilanay ki awaz sun k team ander a jati ha. Daya patient k pas jata ha aur…..

**Ok ab ap sab mjhay marna chahtay hain na to mar lain. I know bohat se reasons hain.**

**Actually I wasn't well and my sister's wedding and school has started. So time hi nhi mil rha tha. But ab sab set ho gya ha tu InshaAllah week main 1 se 2 updates to zroor don gi. **

**Ziada long nhi hoga but hoga zror. Actually roz thora thora likhon gi aur after 2 to 3 days update kar don gi.**

**Ap logon ko is pa koi aitraaz to nhi ha na?**

**Sorry baki stories update nhi kar pa rhi but I am bit low on ideas but still now I will be regular twice a week.**

**Ok last but not the least kaisa lgaa zror btaye ga. Aur har review k end main please aik smiling face.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AOA. I hope I am not too late. Well you guys have amazing guessing power.**_

_**Thankyou**_

_** .1**_

_**Katiiy**_

_**2 chapter**_

_**Dareya789**_

_**Shzk**_

_**Aditi**_

_**For your reviews and support**_

Patient aur doctor ki baatain sun k us k parents shocked reh jatay hain aur usay samjhanay ki koshish kartay hain par unki baton se patient hyper ho kar unchi unchi awaz main chilanay lagta ha aur patient k chilanay ki awaz sun k team ander a jati ha. Daya patient k pas jata ha aur patient usay daikh k zor se hug kar laity ha.

_**Patient:**_ Daya daikhiye nay eh sab kia keh rhay hain?

Everyone is astonished that she is calling him Daya.

_**Daya:**_ kia keh rhay hain sab?

_**Patient:**_ sab keh rhay hain k ap meray husband nhi hain. Hamari shadi nhi hui ha

_**Daya:**_ Shreya yeh

_**Doctor cut him with:**_ mazak kar rhay hain

Shreya hugs Daya more tightly

_**Shreya:**_ mazak? Koi aisa mazak karta ha kia? Inhain nhi pta k main Daya k bina nhi jee sakti

Everyone is stunned at their place. Don't know what to do or say.

_**Doctor:**_ abhi apko aram ki zrorat ha

Shreya tightens her grip on Daya

_**Shreya:**_ nhi main Daya k sath rhon gi

_**Doctor:**_ han to wo yahin hain

All leave from there except Daya as Shreya is still in hugging him. Daya calms her down and make her lay down.

_**Shreya:**_ ap naraz hain mjh se? please I am sorry. Please. Agar ap naraz rhain gay to main mar jaon gi

_**Daya: **_Shreya yeh kaisi baatain kar rhi ho

_**Shreya:**_ sach keh rhi hon. Meri khushi, meri zindagi ap hain

_**Daya: **_tum aram kro

She has not left him and still hugging him tightly.

_**Daya:**_ Shreya chalo ab lait jao.

_**Shreya:**_ nhi ma so jaon gi to ap mujhay chor k chalay jaen gay

And tears come in her eyes

_**Daya:**_ tum utho gi to main yahin hon ga

Shreya lays down after hearing that.

After sometime she sleeps and Daya comes outside where everyone is waiting for him. As soon as he comes outside doctor calls them to his cabin.

Shreya's parents, Daya, Abhijeet, Acp and Dr. Salunkhe goes to doctor's cabin.

_**In the cabin:**_

_**Daya:**_ doctor yeh sab kia ha? Shreya aisay q behave kar rhi ha? Aur apnay yeh q kaha k sab mazak kar rhay hain jab k sach yahi ha k humari shadi nhi hui ha

_**Doctor:**_ sar pa chot lagnay ki wjah se un ka dimag filhal sab kuch sahi tarha se analyse nhi kar pa rha ha

_**Sm:**_ lakin yeh shadi aur phir Daya ko husband kehna?

_**Doctor:**_ ap logon na btaya unki shadi ki baat chal rhi ha?

_**Sf:**_ g lakin Sidhart k sath

_**Doctor:**_ un ka dimag do sab events ko meaning dainay k liye aik sath jor rha ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ matlab yeh k abhi us ka dimag sab kuch analyse nhi kar pa rha is liye jo baat jitni yad ha usay dosri baat k sath jor rha ha. Un k dimag ma shadi ki baat thi phir is hadse se pehlay wo Daya k sath thi to dono baton ko jor k us k dimag na aik bna dia ha

_**Sm:**_ ab mairi bachi kaisay theak hogi?

_**Doctor: **_daikhiye. Yeh sab temporary ha. Abhi us ka dimag stressed ha. Jab tak us ka dimag relax nhi krta kuch nhi kaha ja sakta

_**Acp:**_ to abhi kia karna chahiye?

_**Doctor:**_ abhi unhain kisi bhi kisam ka stress daina theak nhi ha

_**Daya:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ wo jo kahain man lain. Behas na krain na hi unhain sach btanay ki koshish krain q k aisa karnay se un k dimag pe stress hoga.

_**Daya:**_ lakin wo mjhay apna husband keh rhi ha

_**Doctor:**_ apko un ka husband banana hoga

_**Daya:**_ ye hap kaisi baatain kar rhay hain

_**Doctor:**_ ziada stress se unki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta ha. Agay ap log daikh lain

All come out after that.

_**Abhijeet:**_ Daya tujhay yeh karna hoga

_**Daya:**_ Abhijeet tum yeh kaisi baatain kar rhay ho?

_**Acp:**_ tum nay suna na k sach btanay se uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta ha

_**Daya:**_ lakin sir wo mjhay apna husband samjh rhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ to bun ja na

_**Daya:**_ acha aur jub wo mairay pass aye to kia kron? Tjhay pta ha husband bnanay ka kia matlab ha?

_**Sm:**_ beta yeh hamari beti ki zindagi ka swal ha

_**Daya:**_ aunty jab wo theak hogi to guilt ki wjah se g nhi pae gi

_**Sf:**_ theak to tab hogi jab wo zinda rhay gi

_**Daya:**_ lakin main khud ko us k kareeb nhi la ja sakta. Ap log smjhnay ki koshish krain

_**Abhijeet:**_ tujhay yahi problem haina k tu uska husband nhi ha to us k pass nhi ja sakta?

_**Daya:**_ haan

_**Abhijeet:**_ theak ha to tu us se shadi kar lay

_**Daya:**_ yeh tu kia keh rha ha

_**Sm:**_ haan beta please mna mat karna

**Is bar start mainhi thanks keh dia end main kehti hon to kuch names ghayab ho jatay hain.**

**Oh and agay kia hoga kia Daya sir shadi k liye main gay ya Shreya us se pehlay theak ho jae gi?**

**Hopefully ziada late nhi hon.**

**I know short ha aur may be boring but please btaye ga zror any type of comment is welcomed.**

**Ok last but not the least kaisa lgaa zror btaye ga. Aur har review k end main please aik smiling face.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to clarify that Doctor is Shreya's doctor in this story and Dr. is Dr. Salunkhe**_

_**Daya:**_ lakin

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin kia?

_**Daya:**_ aisi shadi ki legally koi value nhi hoti. Wo apnay hosh main nhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ to usay marnay daitay hain

_**Daya:**_ Abhijeet yeh tum kia bol rhay ho

_**Abhijeet:**_ main nhi tu yeh bol rha ha

_**Daya:**_ mera yeh matlab nhi ha

_**Sf:**_ to kia matlab ha tumhara?

_**Daya:**_ Sidhart ka kia hoga?

_**Sidhart:**_ uski kismet tum ho aur tumhari kismet main wo main to kahin hon hi nhi

_**Daya:**_ aur jab wo theak ho jae gi to?

_**Sm:**_ to kia?

_**Daya:**_ phir is shadi ka koi matlab nhi reh jae ga na uski nazar main na kanoon ki nazar main iska koi matlab ha

_**Acp:**_ lakin tum dono ki nazar main haina to tum dono dobara shadi kar laina

Daya: lakin usay to is waqt ka kuch yad nhi hoga na tab.

_**Doctor:**_ nhi Daya tum ghalat ho

_**Abhijeet:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ main manta hon k jab Shreya theak hogi to usay is tamam arse ka kuch yad nhi rhay ga but ahista ahista yeh sara waqt bhi usay yad a jaega.

_**Daya:**_ kab?

_**Doctor:**_ kuch keh nhi saktay

_**Daya:**_ lakin wo meray kareeb anay ki koshish kray gi

_**Sf:**_ to beta isi liye to tum dono ki shadi krwanay lgay hain ta k tumhain us k kareeb anay main koi problem na ho

_**Voice:**_ Daya ki kis se shadi krwanay lgay hain?

All turned towards the voice and saw Shreya standing there. She came and hugged Daya as tightly as possible.

_**Shreya:**_ Daya sirf meray hain sirf meray. Ap meray hain na Daya?

_**Sf:**_ haan Daya sirf tumhara ha

_**Shreya:**_ to ap unki shadi ki baat q kr rhay hain?

_**Abhijeet:**_ uski shadi nhi tum dono ki shadi ki baat kr rhay hain

_**Shreya:**_ lakin hamari shadi to hui hui ha na

_**Acp:**_ haan lakin aj tum dono ki anniversary ha to socha dobara shadi krwa dain

_**Dr:**_ haan celebration ki celebration aur enjoyment bhi

_**Shreya:**_ yeh acha idea ha

_**Daya:**_ tum yahan kia kr rhi ho? Tumhain aram krna chahiye na

_**Shreya:**_ aankh khuli to ap nhi thay to isi liye

And she bends her head.

_**Doctor:**_ ap chalain yeh arhay hain

_**Shreya:**_ main Daya k sath hi jaon gi

_**Doctor:**_ theak ha phir Acp sir ap shadi cancel kr dain

_**Shreya:**_ q?

_**Doctor:**_ ab ap ja nhi rhi aur Daya discharge formalities puri kiye bina ap k sath ja nhi sakta to discharge thori na milay ga

_**Shreya:**_ theak ha main jar hi hon lakin Daya ap jaldi aye ga

Doctor sends a nurse to set drip

_**Doctor:**_ yeh theak baat nhi ha

_**Sm:**_ kia?

_**Doctor:**_ Shreya ka itni jaldi hosh main ana

_**Daya:**_ matlab?

_**Doctor:**_ usay kam se kam bhi 3 se 4 hantay tak unconscious rehna chahiye tha

_**Acp:**_ to ab?

_**Dr:**_ Daya hi kuch kr sakta ha

_**Doctor:**_ Dr. Salunkhe theak keh rhay hain wo ap k baray main itna soch rhi thi isi liye itni jaldi hosh main a gae. Agar ap un k sath rhain gay tbhi wo mentally relaxed reh skain gi

_**Abhijeet:**_ bol tu shadi k liye tyar ha?

_**Daya:**_ haan main shadi k liye tyar hon.

Sf hugs him

_**Sm:**_ thank you beta meri beti ki jaan bachanay k liye

_**Daya:**_ apki beti ki jaan meray liye bhi bht keemati ha.

_**Acp:**_ to theak ha tum Shreya k pas jao hum tumhari shadi ki tyari krtay hain aur Nikhil Sachin se kaho Abhijeet k wo Daya k ghar ko set kar dain

_**Abhijeet:**_ set kr dain matlab?

_**Dr:**_ Shreya ki nazar main dono shadi shuda hain to ghar ko daikh lgna chahiye na k bachelor ka ghar nhi ha aur Shreya k kapray bhi rakh daina ta k usay shak na ho

_**Acp: **_haan aur shadi pa jo photos utarain unhain foran develop krwa k ghar main lga daina ta k lgay k jub pehlay shadi hui thi tb ki hain

_**Abhijeet:**_ yes sir.

All left for their work as they have to prepare for wedding and Purvi and Tarika went with Shreya's parents to help them in preparation.

And Daya went towards Shreya's room. He looked from window and saw her lying on bed with eyes fixed on ceiling. As he opened the door she looked towards him. He moved towards her and sat on the chair beside bed.

_**Shreya:**_ Daya ap mjh se naraz hain na?

_**Daya:**_ nhi to

_**Shreya:**_ nhi mjhay pta ha ap mjh se naraz hain

_**Daya:**_ tumhain aisa q lgta ha?

_**Shreya:**_ q k ap maray baat nhi kr rhay

_**Daya:**_ kr to rha hon

_**Shreya:**_ kb kr rhay hain aur apnay mjhay hug bhi nhi kiya.

With this tears came in her eyes.

_**Daya:**_ nhi Shreya aisa nhi hai

_**Shreya:**_ aisa hi ha. Main na kuch kiya ha? I am sorry please mjhay dantain, saza dain lakin naraz na rhain. Meray se apki narazgi bardasht nhi hoti

_**Daya:**_ main tum se naraz nhi hon lakin

_**Shreya:**_ lakin kia?

_**Daya:**_ ab ho jaon ga

_**Shreya:**_ q?

_**Daya:**_ q k main tumhari ankhon main yeh ansoo nhi daikh sakta aur tum ro rhi ho

And Shreya smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him tighty

_**Shreya:**_ ap kabhi mjhay chor k to nhi jaen gay na?

_**Daya:**_ nhi kabhi nhi. tum meri zindagi ho. Bhala koi apni zindagi ko chor sakta ha?

_**Shreya:**_ promise?

Daya tightens his grip

_**Daya:**_ pakka promise. Lakin tum bhi mjhay chor k nhi jao gi nah?

_**Shreya:**_ agar kisi din apki Shreya apko chor gae to smjh li jiye ga wo is duniya main nhi rhi

Daya separated her from hug

_**Daya:**_ Shreya

Shreya holds her ears

_**Shreya:**_ sorry ab nhi bolon gi aisay

Daya kisses her forehead

_**Daya: **_chalo ab lait jao aur so jao

_**Shreya:**_ nhi ap chalay jaen gay

_**Daya:**_ kahin nhi jaon ga

_**Shreya:**_ mjhay ap k kandhay (shoulder) pa sar rakh k sona ha

_**Daya:**_ lakin Shreya

_**Shreya:**_ please mjhay aisay hi achi neend ati ha

Daya sits on the bed and Shreya places her head on his shoulder and Daya puts his head on her head and after sometime both are in deep sleep.

_Ok kais alga zroor btaye ga. Tu ab ha hamaray dareya ki shadi. _

_Kia hoga shadi k baad? Kab ayegi Shreya ki memory wapis? Kia hoga shadi ka anjam? Shadi ho bhi pae gi ya pehlay hi Shreya theak ho jae gi?_

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Next main dareya romance and some sadness._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab taka p btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_And kisi na kjhay meray os kismet ka sequel manga ha I need a title for it. story to dimag ma arhy ha but title smjh nhi arha._

_And yar pehlay bhi kaha tha k please be positive dareya will be one ap logon positivity daitay daitay meri khatam ho jati ha. _

_Please ronak la ayen wapis fwp na to ff ki ronak hi khatam kr di ha._

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Thank you and keep smiling_


	4. Chapter 4

Daya sits on the bed and Shreya places her head on his shoulder and Daya puts his head on her head and after sometime both are in deep sleep.

After sometime the door opens and with its sound Daya wakes up and looks around and sees a nurse in the room.

**Daya:** ap kia kr rhi hain?

**Nurse:** doctor na kaha ha k drip utar don aur jab inhain hosh aye ap inhain la ja sktay hain

**Daya:** thank you

And after completing her work nurse leaves from there. Daya looks at Shreya's face and keeps looking at her sleeping peacefully at his shoulder but a voice broke his stare.

**Abhijeet:** kia daikh rhay ho?

**Daya:** kuch nhi.

And he tries to move from bed.

**Doctor:** uthiye mat. Ap uthain gay to yeh uth jaen gy

**Daya:** nhi uthay gi bht gheri neend ma ha

**Doctor:** neend to pehlay bhi gehri thi after all sedatives k under thi but uth gae thi na

**Abhijeet:** han yar yeh isi liye itnay sakoon se so rhi ha q k tu is k sath ha

**Daya:** aisa kuch nhi ha.

Saying this he kept Shreya's head on pillow and went to get fresh but as soon as he kept her head on pillow she started turning sides in her sleep and she was disturbed. Before Daya could enter washroom Shreya woke up and looked around.

**Shreya:** Daya?

**Daya:** yahin hon

**Shreya:** ap kahin jar hay hain?

Before Daya could speak **Abhijeet replied:** haan who kuch discharge formalities reh gae thi tumharay check up k baad honi thi to fresh ho k wohi puri krnay ja rha ha.

**Daya:** main fresh ho k ata hon

After 5 min Daya came back.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya tum bhi fresh ho jao phir jana bhi to ha

**Shreya:** Daya k bina ma nhi jaon gi

Abhijeet smilled evilly and turned to Daya.

**Abhijeet:** Daya Shreya teray bina fresh honay nhi ja rhi

Daya's face turned red

**Shreya:** nhi wo main yahan se janay k baray ma keh rhi thi.

Daya went with doctor and Shreya went to get fresh.

**In doctor's cabin:**

**Doctor:** apnay to abhi daikh hi liya k Shreya tab tak hi sakoon se rest krti ha jub tak ap un k sath hotay hain aur jaisay hi dor hotay hain she gets disturbed and eventually wakes up.

**Daya:** ap kehna kia chahtay hain?

**Doctor:** yahi k Shreya ko ap k sath ki ziada se ziada zrorat ha. Jitna ap un k sath rhain gay utna wo relaxed rhain gi aur relax rehna un ko sahi honay k liye bht zrori ha. Lakin

**Daya:** lakin kia?

**Doctor:** you have to be normal with her. Yeh na lgay usay k ap sympathy kr hay hain. Ya wo bemar ha

**Daya:** lakin wo bemar ha

**Doctor:** agar ap usay btaen gay k wo bemar ha to uska dimag stressed ho jae ga aur relax nhi ho skay ga

**Daya:** g theak ha main daihan rakhon ga

**Doctor:** unki khushi ka aur medicine ka bhi khayal rakhiye ga. Ab ap unhain la ja sktay hain

**Daya:** thank you.

And he moves towards the room and as he enters he sees Tarika and Purvi also present there.

**Tarika:** lo Daya bhi a gya. Isi se poch laitay hain

**Daya:** kia pochna ha?

**Abhijeet:** yeh chahtay hain k Shreya hamaray sath na jaye bul k in k sath jae

**Purvi:** ap isay shadi kr k la ka jaen jaisay shadion ma hota ha

**Shreya:** lakin yeh shadi to aisay hi ho rhi haina. Hamari shadi to already ho chuki ha na.

**Tarika:** oye hoye! Tu Daya se kuch ghantay dor nhi reh skti?

This made Daya and Shreya turn red. Shreya looks at Daya's face and agrees to leave with them.

**Shreya:** theak ha chalo.

**Abhijeet:** tum dono ready ho k ajaon hum bahar wait krtay hain. And Tarika, Purvi and Abhijeet leave the room.

**Outside the room:**

**Tarika:** Abhijeet tum nay un dono ko ander q chora. Wo dono to ready thay na?

**Abhijeet:** tumhain lgta ha k tum log Shreya ko kehtay k medicine lo aur wo maan jati?

**Purvi:** kbhi nhi. medicine k mamlay ma wo kisi kin hi sunti she hates medicines.

**Abhijeet:** haan lakin wo Daya ki sunay gi is liye unhain akela chora ha ta k Daya usay samjha da

**Inside the room:**

Shreya hugged him tightly and he too hugged her.

**Daya:** Shreya

**Shreya:** hmmm

**Daya:** apna khayal rakhna aur medicine time pa laina

**Shreya:** medicine

**Daya:** Shreyaaa

**Shreya:** ok khalon gi time se

**Daya:** that's like my girl. Acha bht daihan rakhna aur ziada exert mat krna, aur rest krna aur

But he was cut by Shreya

**Shreya:** ap to aisay baat kr rhay hai jaisay main hamesha k liye ja rhi hon

With this Daya separated from hug and left the room.

**Daya:** chalo Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** kia hua?

**Daya:** kuch nhi

Shreya came and looked at Daya but he didn't even look at her. So she left with Tarika and Purvi. After they left Abhijeet asked Daya why he was angry

**Daya:** yar kuch nhi doctor na kaha k normal rehna ha to bas isi liye thora ghussa dikha rha tha k kahin usay yeh na lgay main ghussa honay wali baton pa bhi ghussa q nhi kr rha

**Abhijeet:** phir theak ha. Warna ma to darr hi gya tha

**Daya:** kis baat se?

**Abhijeet:** kahin tu ghussay ma shadi se na mna kr da

**Daya:** kbhi nhi Shreya ki zindagi se ziada mairay kuch nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** aur uski khushi se ziada?

**Daya:** uski khushi hi to mairi zindagi ki wjah ha

**Abhijeet:** chal dair na ho jae. Kaisa lgay ga agar shadi main dulha hi dair se pohanchay ga to?

And both leave from there. At night the wedding takes place and Shreya is sent with Daya to his house. His house is beautifully decorated and she is seated in his room. After some time Daya entered.

Daya after locking the door instead of coming towards the bride moved towards the changing room and came after changing.

**Daya:** ja k change krlo

But no movement in Shreya.

**Daya:** change krlo jao ta k main yeh sab saaf kr skon mjhay neend a rhi ha

Still no movement in bride. Daya moved near her but instead of coming near to her he picked the dustbin and started cleaning the bed. At this point the bride opened her veiled and it was Purvi instead of Shreya.

**Purvi:** sir ap yeh kia kr rhay hain?

Daya who hadn't seen till now who the bride was was so shocked that suddenly a scream came from his mouth

**Purvi:** sir kia hua?

**Daya:** tum tum yahan kia kr rhy ho? Shreya kahan ha?

Everyone came and Purvi went with them and told them everything and Abhijeet told them the reason behind Daya's behavior. They all left after being relived that Daya's behavior is not real.

**In Daya's room:**

Shreya came from behind the curtain with tears in her eyes and came near Daya, who was busy cleaning bed.

**Daya:** change krlo ya agar aur mairay jazbaat k sath khailna ha to bta do

Shreya suddenly sits on floor and starts crying uncontrollably. This shocked Daya.

Daya sat infront of her. And hold her in his arms and put on bed and sits holding her hands tightly.

**Daya:** Shreya.. Shreya Shreya please ro mat. Mairay se tumharay ansoo bardasht nhi hotay

**Shreya:** I am sorry please I am very sorry. Mjhay maaf kr dain

Daya hugs her and tries to relax her

**Shreya:** I am really very sorry sir main ap k jazbaat k sath nhi kahil rhi thi please maaf kr dain ap ki narazgi mairi jaan la lay gi

**Daya:** Shreya khabardar dobara aisi baat ki to

Shreya holds her ears and he smiles. Then he agin holds her in his arms.

**Shreya:** kia kr rhay? Kahan la ja rhay hain?

**Daya:** mairi pyari se biwi aj hi hospital se aye ha, pher shadi aur mairi wjah se itnay ansoo bhi nikal gae to thak gae hogi to changing room tak pick and drop da rha hon. He took her to changing room and waited outside and after she changed he again took her in his arms and lay on bed and then himself lay beside her and pull her in a hug. And she slept with her head on his chest.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Ok kaisa alga zroor btaye ga. Next chapter ma lgay ka aik jhatka aur hamaray dareya k beech thori doori._

_Sorry sorry sorry for being this much late. I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab tak ap btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Thank you those who reviewed. _

_And yar pehlay bhi kaha tha k please be positive dareya will be one ap logon positivity daitay daitay meri khatam ho jati ha. Aur isi liye mairi stories k update late hain q k positivity khatam ho gae thi ab thori ayr to chapter likh dia._

_Aik request to all dareya writers and fans please, please ronak la ayen wapis fwp na to ff ki ronak hi khatam kr di ha._

_Ok waiting for your precious reviews._

_Thank you, take care and keep smiling_


End file.
